Zoo Meerkats
Visiting a zoo, wildlife park or other accredited captive animal facilities are good places to see meerkats, rather than going through the expensive drama of trying to purchase one as a pet or travel to Africa. Some institutes, at additional charge, allow visiters to feed the meerkats and adopt or sponsor one. Below is a list of zoos, shelters or parks that are currently holding or have held meerkats. Please note: these lists are incomplete for some countries; lists will be in alphabetical order. Australia *Adelaide Zoo *Altina Wildlife Park *Billabong Wildlife Park *Crocodylus Wildlife Park *Darling Downs Zoo *Gorge Wildlife Park *Halls Gap Zoo *Hunter Valley Zoo *Melbourne Zoo *Mogo Zoo *Monarto Zoo *National Zoo and Aquarium *Perth Zoo *Royal Children's Hospital *Symbio Wildlife Park *Taronga Zoo *Taronga Western Plains Zoo *Tasmania Zoo *Wings Wildlife Park *Werribee Open Range Zoo *Zoodoo Wildlife Park Austria *Linz Zoo *Schönbrunn Zoo *Zoo Schmiding Belgium *Antwerpen Zoo *Cambron-Casteau Pairi Daiza - vormals Parc Paradisio *Deigne-Aywaille (Monde Sauvage Zoo) *Destelbergen Familiepark Harry Malter *Ieper Bellewaerdepark *Olmen Balen Zoo *Vleteren Dierenpark De Zonnegloed Bahamas * Ardastra Gardens and Zoo Bulgaria *Sofia Zoo Canada *Assiniboine Park Zoo *Calgary Zoo *Edmonton Valley Zoo *Granby Zoo *Oaklawn Farm Zoo *Parc Safari *Riverview Park and Zoo *Toronto Zoo Croatia *Osijek Zoo *Zagreb Zoo Czech Republic * Brno Zoo * Bustehrad Zoopark * Chleby Zoo * Dvorec Zoo * Dvur Kralove Zoo * Hluboka Zoo * Hodonin Zoo * Jihlava Zoo * Liberec Zoo * Olomouc Zoo * Praha Terárium Dubeč * Praha Zoo * Usti Zoo * Zlin-Lesna Zoo France *Ameins Zoo *Amneville Zoo *La Palmyre Zoo *Le Vigen Zoo *Paris Zoo *Thoriy Safari * Zoo de La Boissière du Doré Germany *Aachen Tierpark *Augsburg Zoo *Bad Liebenstein Tierpark *Bad Pyrmont Tierpark *Berlin Zoologischer Garten *Bernburg Tiergarten *Bochum Tierpark *Brüggen Natur- und Tierpark *Chemnitz Tierpark *Cottbus Tierpark *Delbrück-Schöning Tierpark Nadermann *Dortmund Zoo *Dresden Zoo *Duisburg Zoo *Eberswalde Zoo *Eisenberg Tiergarten *Erfurt Zoopark *Eschede Filmtierpark *Falkenhain Tiergehege Dornreichenbach *Frankfurt Zoo *Freiburg im Breisgau Tiergehege Mundenhof *Friesoythe-Thüle Tier- und Freizeitpark *Geising-Hartmannmühle Wildpark *Gelsenkirchen Zoo *Gettorf Tierpark *Gondorf Eifelpark *Gotha Tierpark *Greifswald Tierpark *Grimmen Heimattierpark *Halberstadt Tiergarten *Halle Zoo *Hamm Tierpark *Hammerbach Lindenhof *Hannover Zoo *Heidelberg Tiergarten *Herborn-Uckersdorf Vogel- und Naturschutztierpark *Herford Tierpark *Hof Zoologischer Garten *Hofgeismar-Sababurg Tierpark Sababurg *Hoyerswerda Zoo *Inselzoo Altenburg *Jaderberg (Jaderpark) *Kaiserslautern Zoo *Karlsruhe Zoo *Kleve Tiergarten *Köln Zoologischer Garten *Kronberg Opel-Zoo *Landau Zoo *Lehre-Essehof Tierpark *Leipzig Zoo *Lutherstadt Wittenberg Tierpark *Magdeburg Zoo *Memleben Erlebnistierpark *München Tierpark Hellabrunn *Münster Allwetterzoo *Neunkirchen Zoo *Neuwied Zoo *Nordhausen Zoo *Nürnberg Tiergarten *Olfen Tier und Freizeitpark Gut Eversum *Oranienburg-Germendorf Tier und Freizeitpark Eichholz *Ortenburg-Irgenöd Vogelpark *Oschatz Tiergehege *Osnabrück Zoo *Perleberg Tierpark *Reichshof-Eckenhagen Affen- und Vogelpark *Rheinböllen Hochwildschutzpark Hunsrück *Rostock Zoo *Saarbrücken Zoo *Saarburg Greifvogelpark *Schloß Holte-Stukenbrock Safari- und Hollywoodpark *Schotten Vogelpark *Schwerin Zoo *Senftenberg Tierpark *Solingen-Gräfrath Tierpark Fauna *Sondershausen Tiergehege *Sonneberg-Neufang Tiergarten *Staßfurt Tiergarten *Stendal Tiergarten *Straubing *Ströhen Tierpark *Stuttgart Wilhelma *Suhl Tierpark *Überlingen-Bambergen *Ueckermünde Tierpark *Ulm Aquarium/Tiergarten Friedrichsau *Westerhausen Tiergehege *Wingst Zoo *Worms Tiergarten *Wuppertal Zoologischer Garten Greece *Attica Zoological Park Guatemala *La Aurora Zoo Japan *Asa Zoological Park *Chiba Zoo *Fuji Safari Park *Hamura Zoo *Hirakawa Zoological Park *Kyoto City Zoo *Maruyama Zoo *Nagasaki Biopark *Tokushima Zoo *Ueno Zoo *Wan Wan Zoo Mexico *Africam Safari New Zealand *Auckland Zoo *Brooklands Zoo *Hamilton Zoo *Natureland Wildlife Trust *Orana Wildlife Park *Pouakai Zoo *Wellington Zoo Singapore *Singapore Zoo South America * Barranquilla Zoo * Bioparque Temaikèn * Buin Zoo * Chilean National Zoo * Fundacao Parque Zoologico de Sao Paulo * Zoológico de Cali United Kingdom *Axe Valley Bird and Animal Park *Bristol Zoo Gardens *Five Sisters Zoo *London Zoo *Paradise Wildlife Park *Twinlakes Animal Theme Park *Belfast Zoo *Whipsnade Zoo *Beale Wildlife Park and Gardens *Hamerton Zoo Park *Chester Zoo *Newquay Zoo *Paignton Zoo Environmental Park *Lakeland Wildlife Oasis *Trotters World of Animals *Dartmoor Zoological Park *Drusillas Park *Screech Owl Sanctuary *Shaldon Wildlife Trust *Woodlands Park *Exmoor Zoo *Colchester Zoo *Old MacDonald's Farm *Marwell Wildlife *Paulton's Park *Amazon World Zoo Park *Seaview Wildlife Encounter *Beaver Water World *Port Lympne Wild Animal & Safari Park *Wingham Wildlife Park *Howlett's Aspinalls Wild Animal Park *Twinlakes Theme Park *Blackpool Zoo *Woodside Wildlife and Falconry Park *Battersea Park Children's Zoo *Knowsley Safari Park *Banham Zoo *Flamingo Land *Kirkley Hall Zoological Gardens *Kirkleatham Owl Centre *Thorp Perrow Aboretum *Eshott Heugh Animal Park *Wheelgate Adventure Park *Cotsworld Wildlife Park *Hoo Farm Animal Kingdom *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm *Tropoquaria *Tropical World Roundhay Park *Blackbrook Zoological Park *Drayton Manor *Africa Alive *Chessington World of Adventures *Twycross Zoo *Birmingham Nature Centre *Dudley Zoological Gardens *Loneleat Safari and Adventure Park *Yorkshire Wildlife Park *Welsh Mountain Zoo *Folly Farm Adventure Park and Zoo *Blackisle Wildlife Park *Durrell Wildlife Park *Blair Drummond Safari and Adventure Park *Edinburgh Zoo *Curraghs Wildlife Park United States *Albuquerque Biological Park *Boonshoft Museum *Brookfield Zoo *Buffalo Zoo *Caldwell Zoo *Cameron Park Zoo *Capron Park Zoo *Cincinatti Zoo and Botanical Garden *Charles Paddock Zoo *Chattanooga Zoo *Chehaw Park *Cheyenne Mountain Zoo *Clevland Metroparks Zoo *Dallas Zoo *Denver Zoo *Disney's Animal Kingdom *El Paso Zoo *Erie Zoo *Fort Worth Zoo *Franklin Park Zoo *Gladys Porter Zoo *Good Zoo & Benedum Theater *Great Plains Zoo *Greensboro Science Center *Happy Hollow Zoo *Henry Vilas Zoo *Hogle Zoo *Honolulu Zoo *Indianapolis Zoo *Kansas City Zoo *Knoxville Zoo *Lincoln Children's Zoo *Lincoln Park Zoo *Living Desert Zoo *Los Angeles Zoo *Louisville Zoo *Maryland Zoo *Metro Richmond Zoo *Milwaukee County Zoo *Miller Park Zoo *Minnesota Zoo *Nashville Zoo *National Zoo *Oklahoma City Zoo *Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo *Oregon Zoo *Peoria Zoo *Philadelphia Zoo *Phoenix Zoo *Pittsburgh Zoo and Aquarium *Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium *Potter Park Zoo *Prospect Park Zoo *Pueblo Zoo *Racine Zoo *Riverbanks Zoo and Garden *Riverside Discovery Center *Rosamond Gifford Zoo *Ross Park Zoo *Saint Louis Zoo *San Diego Zoo *San Diego Safari Park *San Francisco Zoo *Santa Barbara Zoo *Scovill Zoo *Sedgwick County Zoo *Seneca Park Zoo *Smithsonian National Zoo *Staten Island Zoo *Tampa's Lowry Park Zoo *Toledo Zoo *Tulsa Zoo *Virginia Zoological Park *Wildlife World Zoo and Aquarium *Woodland Park Zoo *Zoo Atlanta *Zoo Boise *Zoo Miami Links Chico the Meerkat Michael Jackson the Meerkat About Meerkats Category:Other Meerkat Related Articles